


Sand

by praerihund



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Charmingly ooc (laughs), Generic anime beach episode: Voltron edition, M/M, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praerihund/pseuds/praerihund
Summary: Once in a lifetimeA golden opportunityGolden like the sand that you finally took me through to see





	Sand

It was quiet. Not yet silent, with the soft sound of slow waves crashing on rocks and the chirping of bird-like animals in the background. All the fighting, the shooting, the screaming; everything made their ears ring until there was only white noise left, but this place was quiet. The crew was exploring a foreign planet when Keith and Lance stumbled upon a deserted spot that resembled the old earth's sea, with it's vast white sandy beach and the blue water glistening under the red sky.

For the first time in months, they felt calm. 

Keith kept his eyes closed as he took one deep breath after another, letting the salty air fill his lungs and replace all the dust and dirt from the past weeks. He had taken off his boots so he could feel the warm sand caress his feet as he just stood there, emptying his head, enjoying the moment.

Lance had walked around for quite a while, both in awe and disbelief of just how real it all was. For once there was no sign of war in sight. Everything seemed so peaceful, from the soft currents in the water to the small creatures that could have been this world's answer to seagulls. He had not felt this much at home since he joined Voltron. A cold shiver ran down his spine right through his bones, and Lance realised just how much he missed earth. He knew they should have probably told the others about this place, but as he turned to Keith, no word left his mouth.

Keith was smiling.

Lance had never seen Keith smiling this genuinely before. Grinning, sure. But never smiling this softly, with his eyes still closed as a small breeze blew through his hair. 

Keith hesitated before he opened his eyes again. For a second, he was scared the scenery might have changed and he was back inside the red lion, back to fighting, back to-

_Lance._

Keith blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting again to the light. Lance stood in front of him, the gleam in his eyes reassuring Keith that he was not dreaming.

"I'm going in" Lance said, tucking at his pants.

"Going in where?" Keith was visibly confused, until Lance proceeded to take off his clothes, strutting closer to the water. 

"Wait, you can't be serious! What level of stupid are you on?" Keith shouted, but his words did not reach Lance the slightest.

A wide grin formed on Lance's face as he felt the warm water splash against his legs. He saw no reason to hesitate, so he jumped right into the blue and disappeared under the waves, blocking out Keith's shouting.

A million thoughts shot through Keith's head. Out of pure instinct he ran into the water as well, ignoring every single concern he had before. 

But Lance just surfaced again right before Keith could dive in, laughing like he had no care in the world. 

Keith was both relieved and upset.

"Once again, just how fucking stupid are you? I thought something grabbed you and pulled you under!"

"Chillax, Keith! There's absolutely nothing here to pull. And even if there was, our lions would just come and help us", Lance teasingly splashed Keith with some water.

"I can't believe you rely on that so blindly!", Keith replied annoyed, splashing some water back with so much force that it reached Lance's face, leaving some seaweed on it. The disgusted expression Lance made was enough to pull Keith out of his anger, making him snort.

"Har har, you think that's funny, dont'cha? Well, then how about this!"

They continued going back and force with their little play fight, splashing and dunking each other until they were completely out of breath. They felt carefree.

 

Sitting back on the beach they both looked at the sunset, quietly, with the same thought on their minds. 

"Keith,"

"You know it's your fault if I get sick, right? I jumped into the water with all my clothes on just to save your idiotic ass"

"Keith-"

"And don't even try to apologize. You always make me save you, because you always get yourself into dumb situations. Like that one time when you got totally shitfaced and-"

" _Keith_ "

"What?"

Keith turned his head to face Lance, who was still looking at the sea, nervously biting down on his bottom lip.

"I don't want to leave"

Keith sighed.

"That's not possible and you know it. Once all my stuff is dry we'll just-"

"But I don't want to!" Lance looked at Keith, the seriousness in his eyes shutting Keith up.

"I don't want to go back. I thought piloting the lions would be cool- and it was! But then the whole galra war thing started and I'm so sick of it. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to wake up in fear that I might,", he stopped.

"Might what? Die?"

" _..Lose you_ "

Lance looked down, the blush on his face barely visible in the red tinted light of the sun. 

Swallowing hard, Keith searched for the right thing to say, his eyes wide opened. He never expected this much honesty.

"Then what should we do?"

Lance lifted his head at Keith's calm response.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't make me say it when you know what I mean", Keith mumbled into the hand supporting his head. "But what should we do? We can't just pack our things and leave"

Lance looked up at the sky. He was still processing what Keith said, smiling and nodding to himself.

"Maybe we can't permanently"

Raising an eyebrow, Keith took a moment to understand.

"So you want to come back?"

"Just whenever we feel like it. We can keep this our secret."

Keith smiled at the thought.

"What, as in 'whatever happens on this planet stays on this planet'?"

Lance nodded.

There was a brief moment of silence between them, carried by a breeze before Keith felt the need to just-

With Lance's face in his hands, Keith placed a kiss on his lips. It wasn't as soft and tender as a first kiss should be, according to the movies, but it was just as good as a first kiss by the sea could be.

It probably lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

Immediately after he let go, Keith stood up and reached out his hand for Lance.

"I think it's about time to head back to the others, or they'll end up finding this place"

Lance grabbed Keith's hand and jumped up, his face beet red with a wonky, wide grin on it.

Keith grabbed his clothes and they both got into their lions again, preparing to tell the others about the boring desert they found.

 

"Really? Nothing else?" Hunk asked them quite disappointed back on the ship.

"No, nothing else," Keith replied, glancing at Lance who was still grinning.

_"Just sand"_

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/-4q4HyvdAYw  
> Inspired by this song. 
> 
> When I think of 'taking a break', I immediately think of the sea. I haven't been to the beach in ages, but I still remember how calm it made me feel. 
> 
> When stress becomes too much, take some time out.
> 
> Take care of yourselves, take a break.


End file.
